Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to securing and protecting palletized loads.
Background Art
Goods to be transported in containers on, for example, ships, trucks, trains or the like frequently are packed on pallets. Such palletized goods or material, further, may be wrapped in stretch film in order to protect the material from damage caused by, for example, shifting on a pallet or being bumped by goods on adjacent pallets.
Material such as furniture or boxed goods may be completely wrapped in contiguously overlapping stretch film, effectively sealing wrapped material from contact with air or from contact with other material, which may be, for example, on other pallets. However, other types of material, such as, for example, fresh fruits and vegetables, require that air be allowed to circulate among the palletized material in order to prevent buildup of condensation or to aid in cooling or warming the material. One known method for packing these kinds of goods includes wrapping the palletized material in netting, or with a rope rather than in stretch film.